


On Trust

by thwz



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 2000AU, Gen, Teen Mormor, Teenlock, mormor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thwz/pseuds/thwz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb chooses to share his little secret and Jim tries to prove he's worthy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Trust

"Is something wrong, Sebby?”

Jim had been holding his tongue for whole afternoon but Sebastian’s melancholic, absent look and unusual silence finally forced him to intervene. They were watching telly on the couch in Seb’s tiny flat – or rather Jim was, because his friend was accompanying him only physically, his mind far away, dealing with some grave matters, judging by the look on his pale face.

"Huh?” Seb turned his face to the screen and finally to the younger boy.

"I asked if you were feeling alright. You seem sad… Maybe I could help?” The dark-haired boy twiddled his thumbs. He had no idea how he could help his friend but it seemed like a polite way to approach the manner. He always appreciated Sebastian’s readiness to assist him in all kinds of trouble and wished he could try to pay him back.

Sebastian fidgeted nervously on his seat. Was it really so obvious? He sighed. Maybe Jim couldn’t do much to help him but sharing could have therapeutic effects. Besides, they were best friends, he should be able to understand. At least the blonde hoped he would understand.

Feeling Jim’s eyes on himself Sebastian swallowed and looked at his hands.

"I sorta am, yes.”

Jim touched his arm but quickly took his hand back, feeling awkward and out of place.

"M-maybe we could figure s-something out?”

"I don’t know.” Seb felt something he usually described as performance anxiety. “It’s a bit embarrassing.”

"I promise I won’t laugh!”  Jim quickly reassured.

The blonde smiled to himself, „ I’m not sure whether it is funny, but thanks.” He took a deep breath, „ I have a little of an unfortunate crush. The kind I’d rather not have.

"Ooh” Jim’s face quickly became beet-red. “M-maybe it’s not so bad?

Sebastian felt his cheeks burn as he too blushed “You know, I’m not a big flirt. We’ve been in this class for almost whole semester already and we never even talked. I-“ he swallowed loudly again “I wrote a little note and gave it to him but h-he completely ignored it.” Sebastian hugged himself “I feel like an idiot for falling for such a dick, but I’m also sad that the class ends next week and we probably won’t see each other much anymore. Well, at least I tried, right?” The taller boy tried to sound happy but failed completely. His friend was staring at him in silence, nervously scratching his right hand. Seb grabbed him by the wrist.

"Don’t do this, you’ll hurt yourself.”

Jim stopped obediently and after a minute or two of awkward silence again touched his friend’s arm.

"I’m sorry, Sebby. I’m sure you’ll find someone nicer soon.”

"I don’t know if I want to anymore” Seb sighed. James took it well and he was thankful for that gesture. He gave the smaller boy a smile. “With such great friends, who needs a date, right?”

"Y-yeah” Jim smiled back. He sat closer to Sebastian and hugged him closely. Surprised at first, Seb relaxed and they embraced in a warm, if somewhat uncomfortable hug.

"Thank you for trusting me, Sebby.”

"No, thank you for listening, Jimmy.”

***

 

Jim was making his way through the crowd of literature students, searching for a familiar blond mane. These people looked a little different from his fellow physics major students but were similarly chatty and relieved after a long lecture – Jim memorized Sebastian’s schedule long ago and remembered how his friend always complained how sleep-inducing the voice of his History of Language professor was. Some slim brunette passing by the boy elbowed him and Jim almost fell on the ground. Yeah, after all these people weren’t really different from his classmates, he though rubbing his side, when he noticed his bespectacled friend kneeling on the bench under the window and staring out at the snowy yard.

 

After last week’s dating fiasco Sebastian didn’t feel very confident. While he was almost sure his secret crush was decent enough to refrain from spreading gossips about him, he couldn’t help feeling everyone’s eyes on his back and hearing giggles while passing by his classmates. He never thought this would be so difficult – TV makes everything seem so natural and easy, but he felt inexperienced and pathetic even thinking how much of a fool he had made of himself.

"Hey Sebby”

 A familiar voice woke him up from his pessimistic trance and Seb turned to see Jim, dressed in thin denim jacket and green beanie, with his cheeks reddened from cold.

"Hey buddy!” Sebastian smiled and sat on the bench, inviting his friend to join him.”What are you doing here?”

"My last class was cancelled and I thought it’d be nice if I came to pick you up, and, you know, see how you’re doing…” he smiled apologetically.

"I’ve been worse” Seb stated, shrugging, “but I think a cup of coffee will raise my morale a bit” he winked.

"That’s what I thought, too. Why aren’t you in the queue to get your coat, then?”

Seb peeked out of the window and turned back to Jim, blushing slightly.

"Just making sure I won’t meet that one person. I hope you aren’t in a hurry?”

"Not at all. We have two hours before I start my shift in the café.”

 

The corridor buzzed with conversations for the next couple of minutes to finally empty completely after students rushed to classrooms or out, to enjoy a free period or the rest of the day. Sebastian knew it was safe to get up and leave but he didn’t move. Jim finished reading his friend’s notes from the lecture he found on the bench next to him and raised his head to see everyone gone.

"Sebby?”

"Yeah, I know. Just give me one more minute.”

"No, wait…” Jim was looking for a good way to phrase his concern but his mind was filled with quite bold and insensitive words he feared Sebby could read as an attack. He sighed.

"I won’t tell anyone about you.” He mumbled finally. Seb eyed him, confused.

"About me?”

"You l-liking that boy. Or- or any other boy. I d-don’t mind it. I still like you. –with his voice shaking James could feel panic creeping into his brain and messing everything up.

"Oh. Well, it’s not a secret, I just never had a reason to mention it. I…”he blushed  “I thought you might know by now. I keep calling both girls and boys cute and all…

Jim’s ears were burning.

"I’m s-sorry…”

"Don’t be” Seb picked up his notebook and put it back in his messenger’s bag. “We are friends, and we should be honest with each other. I know you want to be supportive, it’s very nice.” He looked up and gave Jim a reassuring smile. “let’s go, it looks like it may snow any moment now, and I don’t want you to catch a cold in this jacket.”  Sebastian stood up and reached his hand out to pull Jim up. The smaller boy smiled back and accepted his help.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's for the best that Sebastian was rejected; the boy he liked was secretly a bit of a douche.


End file.
